Finally
by YeahMeRule
Summary: A fanfiction about how Ludwig (Germany) and Feliciano (Italy) gets together with the help of some nations! :D (human names c:) Not very much to say about it so please read and find out yourself Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction! It's a Germany x Italy fanfiction with their human names. I really hope you'll enjoy this and say what you think about it when you've read it ^^ My grammar might not be the best but I think it might be understandable :3**

**Anyways enjoy~!**

**Chapter 1**

Ludwig was sitting and reading on a bench one normal sunny day. He had been walking around doing one of the homework for the summer break and deserved a moment for himself. While reading the book he saw Feliciano walking unusually normal towards him. He didn't scream "Ludwig~!" and didn't run up to him at all, just normally walking past him.

-"Why the sad face?" Ludwig says and looks up from his book.

-"Nothing, ve" Feliciano answers but keeps walking as nothing have happened.

Ludwig jumps up and starts to walk after Feliciano; _this isn't like him at all!_

-"Are you sure that you're fine?" Ludwig keeps asking now worried. Even though he screams and hurts Feliciano for all the faults he makes Ludwig can't help but be worried over his friend.

-"Nothing I said!" Feliciano's voice wasn't like it used to be. _He almost sounds like me, angry and cold. As if he's hiding something._

Ludwig stops and follows Feliciano with his eyes as Feliciano keeps on walking_. Feliciano has been very sad for the last couple of months. He hasn't called me for help at all and hasn't talked to me for a long while! I've been studying and actually doing well at it… And that's because he hasn't been there … _

-"There's something really wrong… Maybe he doesn't want to be with me anymore?" Ludwig says to himself when he couldn't see Feliciano anymore, "I need to ask."

While making up plans in his mind Ludwig runs straight back home to his house to call Kiku.

-"Moshi moshi, Kiku desu!" Kiku answers.

-"Kiku, it's me, Ludwig, I need your help..." Ludwig says unsure.

-"What's wrong?" Kiku asks. _This isn't like Ludwig, he has never asked for my help before…_

-"It's about Feliciano... He hasn't been talking to me for a while and hasn't even called for help..." Ludwig tries to not sound that worried but you could clearly hear that he was, "what if he doesn't like me…"

Kiku is shocked. Ludwig is worried about Feliciano, who is always a pain in the ass for him. _Almost every time I'm with them Feliciano annoys Ludwig and Ludwig screams or hurts him in some way. What is this?!_

-"Why do you suddenly care?"

-"I don't care!" he says but then continues in a lower and unsure voice, "I just want to know, that's all…"

-"Just wait and see if he's out of pasta or something, a short depression" Kiku answers, "No worries, it's Feliciano".

-"Ja, I guess… Well danke, bye then" Ludwig says and sighs.

-"Bye".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

But Feliciano's happy spirit and running after Ludwig didn't return. As time passed Ludwig's worries grew bigger and bigger until he barely walked outside, he just sat under his worktable with the phone Feliciano always calls on his knees and a beer in his hand. This was not normal for Ludwig who was known to watch over everything and was very careful with alcohol. But there was no Feliciano he needed to help, no Feliciano always being after him loudly screaming and destroying his work. One day there was an important meeting with all the summer activity groups at Francis's home. Ludwig who still was waiting for Feliciano's call was dragged to the meeting by Kiku who thought it might cheer him up. When everyone was there the meeting started.

-"Well, what do we need to talk about today then?" Alfred asks through a mouthful of his favorite food, hamburgers.

-"Apart from Ludwig's super weird behavior" says Francis, looking at Ludwig who's sitting on his chair with his face flat on the table.

-"Yeah, what's happened Ludwig? You haven't been looking over my group with a loud Italy for a really long time!" says Arthur and turns around to look at Ludwig.

-"Where's Feliciano by the way?" asks Francis looking around, "I haven't seen him with his pasta group for a long time".

-"You tell me" Ludwig says and raises his head so that it would look like he didn't care.

-"Don't you look after him?" Francis asks in a mean tone, "you always rush whenever he needs help".

Ludwig rose with a face that showed his panic but then sat down with an expression of "I don't care "again. Everyone stares at him, shocked. Everyone, even Francis who really hates Ludwig, wonders what's wrong with him. When he doesn't say anything Roderich says slowly:

-"Well Ludwig… you seem… a bit out of shape, do you want to go home?"

Without saying anything, Ludwig stands up and walks out of the room. Everyone follows him with their eyes until he's out of the room. When he's out of the house Arthur yells:

-"Why did you do that for Roderich?!"

-"Now when he's out of the room we have to have a serious talk about those two, seriously neither one of them have been outside for a very long time!" Roderich says seriously.

-"I agree, I found Ludwig before the meeting sitting with his phone under his table and empty beer bottles around him. I needed to drag him to the meeting" Kiku explains seriously like the Japanese he is.

-"Why do I need to care" Francis asks with a bored voice, "I don't care about Ludwig".

-"No but you do care about Feliciano, ne?" Kiku asks.

-"No, not at all!" Francis says and crosses his arms but you could see in his eyes that he does care about Feliciano, like a little brother.

-"Anyway to find the problem with Ludwig we need to first know what Feliciano's problem is" Kiku says, "I know Ludwig's, it's obvious that he's worried about Feliciano".

-"Well sure!" Francis laughs, "Ludwig? Worried?"

-"He called me and you could clearly hear on his voice that he was seriously worried, and you saw his face for just a minute ago" Kiku says and looks seriously at Francis.

Francis got silent again. _Something's really wrong with Ludwig… _

-"Whatever, we need a plan" Roderich says to break the silence.

-"Yeah, first thing we can do is that we all stalk Feliciano for more clues" Arthur says. He didn't care about either Ludwig or Feliciano and he wanted to go home to England but this seems interesting.

-"How many are with us?" Kiku asks the other ones.

Not many raised their hands but after the meeting they had a little "Ludwig Feliciano problem solver group" shortly "LFPS group". It contained the following persons: Kiku, Roderich, Francis, Arthur and Ivan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for late update c: But here it is and I just need to add that I do not own Hetalia at all!  
****Chapter 4 will come right after c: **

**Chapter 3**

When everyone was preparing for a long stalk, Francis and Ivan were the only ones with everything ready to go. Ivan stands beside him with the smile he always has. Everyone is scared of the Russian; _he's really creepy_, and especially Francis. After meetings Francis has the habit of asking Ivan what he thinks of the meeting. First he says something really nice but before Francis tells him how nice he is he says something really creepy and crazy. It has happened many times but Francis always gets as scared with the answer.

-"Why are you joining us?" Francis asks to get something to talk about as they stand outside Francis house.

-"I would like to help so no-one will feel bad" he says with the smile he has all the time.

Francis opened his mouth when Ivan continued with the same smile but an evil aura:

-"If they don't get along after Russia taken over the world I'll just send them to Siberia".

_Scary, he's so scary! Let's just not talk to him, _Francis thinks and slowly turns around with his eyes wide open and shivering like a leaf.

Luckily for Francis, Kiku and Roderich were finished so they came to wait with them.

-"Hey guys!" Francis yells as soon as he saw them. _Finally, I didn't need to wait long with that Russian weirdo… _

-"We're really lucky, Roderich-san knew Feliciano as a child so if it's past issues he'll know" Kiku says to everyone when they're all done and ready.

With those words said they all went to Feliciano's place to find out the problem. They all had their spots around his house. Arthur had the windows on the second floor together with Kiku and Roderich, Francis and Ivan had the windows on the first floor.

Some days passed and they noticed how Feliciano only did 3 things on one day.

1. Wake up,

2. Eat,

3. Sleep.

But they all also noticed that Feliciano got stuck staring at old pictures, holding an old statue or something and that he always cried as he stared at those old things. After a while when Feliciano went to sleep for the night the LFPS group had a meeting on what they've seen. They sat down not far from the house with the food they brought and started to eat.

-"I've seen this behavior before, it is old love" Francis says in a slow voice as he drank some wine.

-"And how do you know that?" Arthur snapped; he was tired after stalking Feliciano with no results and Francis's narcissism doesn't help.

-"My country is the country of l'amour you know" he says and smiled meanly to Arthur who just angrily kept on eating his food.

Suddenly Roderich dropped his food and shocked stared at nothing. Everyone had stopped eating and stared at him.

-"What's wrong?" Kiku asks surprised.

-"Old love… he… he had one" Roderich says and looks at everyone shocked, "when he lived in my house there was this boy he liked very much"

-"Boy?" Arthur says surprised_. Did Feliciano like boys?! The one who's always flirting with girls?! Right… Everyone thought he was a girl when he was young. He was so sweet and the Hungarian girl Elizaveta always dressed him up in dresses. I almost think Feliciano himself thought he was a girl. _

-"Yeah… you know how he was. Anyway there was a boy who was also living in my house. He and Feliciano were very in love with each other but one day the boy went away and never came back even though he swore that he would. Feliciano took it hard but after a while he was able to forget him and live on for his own sake" Roderich pauses for a moment to think, "but I don't know why he's sad about that now… and especially why he isn't with Ludwig"

-"Maybe you can… ask him?" Kiku asks, "He lived with you before and you can just ask and see what he says"

-"Let's give it a try" Roderich says nodding.

-"This is even more interesting now!" Francis says happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Next day Roderich knocked on Feliciano's door while the others stood by one of the windows waiting to listening on the conversation.

-"Who is it?" Feliciano asks through the door.

-"Eh… It's me Roderich" he says a bit surprised.

The door opens and Feliciano waved to him to come in. Roderich walks in and looks around. He already knew that it was a mess in his house but as soon as he walked in he understood that this actually was clean. It was a personal mess with stuff where it should be and so on.

-"Why did you come here?" Feliciano asks and sits down on his sofa. He tried to look as happy as he used to but it was obvious he didn't feel that way. His eyes showed him hours without sleep and his skin was pale.

-"I know you haven't felt that good in a while…" Roderich starts to say unsure, "and I wondered if it has something to do with that boy who we lived together with for a long time ago…"

As soon as he mentioned the boy Feliciano looked even sadder and sighed.

-"Well it is…" Feliciano says but then looks up on Roderich, "but in the same way it isn't"

-"What do you mean?"

-"It's just that…" it looks like Feliciano tries to say something but then sighs, "nothing"

Roderich was surprised over Feliciano being so sad but then remembered that Ludwig actually also was as sad. _If I tell him he might understand and go to talk to him._

-"You know Ludwig is very worried about you" Roderich says and laughs unsure.

-"What?" Feliciano suddenly says and looks at Roderich, surprised.

-"Yeah… he's been a shut-in for as long as you have" he says now even more unsure.

-"Stop lying, he doesn't care about me!" Feliciano says angrily and looks down.

-"What are you saying?" Roderich asks surprised, "he cares about you very much! Kiku told me he actually called him almost screaming because he thought you didn't like him anymore"

Feliciano stood up and walked to Roderich so they stood face to face. What is it with this behavior? _I have known him since he was so tiny and I've never seen him behave like this!_

-"Stop lying I said" he said to his face and Roderich could see the tears in his eyes.

Then he understood, understood everything.

-"You see him in Ludwig don't you?" Roderich asks and step back to make a distance between them.

It almost looked like the words Roderich said hit Feliciano right in the face and he fell down right on the floor.

-"They both were screaming at me" he started to explain with a happy voice which cracks in the end of every sentence, "they both looked after me, they both were blond and they both have these… blue eyes… I really like those blue eyes, have you noticed that Ludwig and that boy are exactly 8 cm taller than me? Both of them! They can't be the same person right? Ludwig always comes to tie my shoelaces and agrees with everything I come up with! Or maybe not everything but… Does he hate me? Am I a pain to him? Why is he always angry…? What shall I do?"

From after he said but he started to cry and when he couldn't say anything more he covered his face with his hands.

-"But why don't you go to him?" Roderich says and tried to hold a serious face even though he truly felt for this young Italian boy.

-"I can't… because I have those feelings and I can't really hide them" Feliciano says and starts to cry even more, "and I don't want to bother him because he doesn't feel the same"

When Roderich was out of the house everyone came running to him looking at him with shocked eyes.

-"We… next thing we need to do is go to Ludwig's house and hear what he thinks" Roderich says and starts to walk. Without any conversation the LFPS group went to Ludwig. On the way everyone had the same thought:

_Poor Feliciano there's no way a cold hearted person like Ludwig ever could feel the same…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

-"Who has the closest relationship with Ludwig here?" Roderich asks when they stand outside Ludwig's home.

-"That must be me" Kiku says, "We're friends I guess"

-"But let me go, I'm the expert in love" Francis says with a slow voice, "come on"

-"No, it must be someone he knows and can say what he thinks to" Arthur says and Roderich nods.

After some classic fighting between Arthur and Francis about the subject they decided Kiku would go. Everyone went to their places in the window while they waited for Ludwig to open the door.

-"Ludwig it's me Kiku" Kiku shouts through the door after a while with no answer he shouts, "I'll go in"

Everyone watched chocked how Kiku unlocked the complicated lock with a bunch of weird tools and stepped inside.

-"I'm coming in!" Kiku shouts again and closes the door.

The house was empty and perfectly clean all the way through. Kiku's steps echoed and it gave the house the feeling of being abandoned. The only thing that could be heard where Ludwig's three dogs when they run to meet Kiku. In the beginning his dogs refused to see Kiku as a friend but luckily enough Kiku actually succeeded in befriending them. He greeted the dogs who then ran away to do whatever they did before. Kiku continued to walk to Ludwig's "office" where he found him before the meeting.

As fast as he entered the room he could smell beer but it looked completely normal. Kiku has already been there so he knew what he would find when he came around the desk. Ludwig himself sat exactly as he did before with the phone on his knees and beer around him. His hair which always is slicked back is in a mess and hangs in his eyes. And the eyes look tired as he hasn't slept for ages.

-"Do you really feel that good?" Kiku asks carefully.

-"Of course I do! I'm just fine" he says and looks at Kiku with his bright blue eyes, "how did you come in here?"

-"You have a very simple lock" Kiku says fast but then continues, "You don't look very good and if you were you would have notice me"

Ludwig had nothing to answer to that and went silent. Kiku didn't know what to say so he said the only thing that came up.

-"I've talked to Feliciano" Kiku suddenly says and himself was surprised that he said that. But Ludwig's reaction was shocking. He was staring at Kiku and when he understood what he meant he flew up and grabbed Kiku's shoulders. With desperate eyes he started to stutter. Kiku couldn't understand anything of what he said but then Ludwig took a deep breath and controlled himself. He let go of him and turned around.

-"What did he say?" he finally asked and he's voice shivered.

-"It's a bit hard for me to say that but…" Kiku was unsure if he could tell Ludwig right away he doesn't know at all what to do right now so he just changed the subject, "What do you think about Feliciano?"

-"What's with that question all of a sudden?" Ludwig says but doesn't turn around and continues in a angry voice, "I… I don't really know… I've been so worried that I would never meet him again… never see his bright smile and feel his happy energy… what's wrong with me?"

Ludwig falls down on his knees and he who always keeps his head high and back straight, started to shiver. Suddenly the door opened with a bang and Francis came in and walked straight up to Ludwig. In a loud voice he started to yell at him.

-"What is wrong with you? Suddenly you, who are one of the men who know how to train, treat your enemies and take everything seriously, almost too serious, sits here and shivers like a leaf. Why are you so unsure, is there something out of what you've experienced? Something you haven't felt before?" Francis yells.

-"What are you doing here?" Ludwig shouts and stands up. His eyes were watery and full of feelings.

-"Freaking saving you!" Francis yells back, "You're a freaking idiot!"

-"Leave my house immediately!" Ludwig screams in rage and points at the door.

In the loud voice and that Francis saw what Ludwig felt, Francis calmed down and looked at Ludwig with sad eyes.

-"I hate you and you hate me but this actually affects me and the others so let us help you" Francis says calmly, turns around and walks away.

-"I don't need any help at all, you leave too Kiku, I want to be alone" Ludwig says in a weak voice.

Kiku who's very polite doesn't say anything and leaves but in the doorway he stops, turns around and says.

-"It does affect us"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

-"Well that went well" Arthur says and sighs when they're back at Francis's home where they first met.

-"Did you seriously need to run in like that?" Roderich says with a tired voice.

-"I actually didn't know at all what I could say in that moment" says Kiku, "It wouldn't be any difference if he wouldn't have"

-"You almost ruined everything…" Roderich says with the same tired voice and sighs, "anyways we need a new tactic"

-"I know" says Ivan all of a sudden who hasn't said anything for the entire time, "we can tie them to a chair and force them to talk to each other"

-"That isn't a bad idea…" Roderich says after the awkward silence when everyone stared at Ivan who just sat there and smiled as usual.

-"If we tie him up in a big room with only one lamp and makes him believe it's a small room while we all, and Feliciano of course, are in the room" Arthur says with a smirk.

-"And get him drunk so he talks" Francis continues also smirking.

-"He was already drunk when I was there" Kiku says a bit worried of what these guys were thinking.

-"We'll have him off beer for a long while and then offer him some beer in the room" Francis says with a big smile.

-"That would work" Roderich says slowly as he thinks through the plan, "I think we should just leave it though… we'll wait a while but if it doesn't change we'll come and tie him to a chair."

-"But what?! Why not now?" Francis says, surprised.

-"Because I think this is out of our hands" Roderich says and looks in everyone's eyes, "let's just wait and see, okay?"

-"I agree, wait for a while" Arthur says disappointed.

-"Kiku then?" Roderich asks.

-"I… I guess…" Kiku says unsure.

-"I'm in too" says Ivan and smiles.

-"You're outnumbered Francis" Roderich says and so it's decided. They would wait for a while to see if something changes or if just one of them takes the lead and says what needs to be said.

**This is so short so I'll upload Chapter 7 and stuff will finally happen! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Long one now c: Hope you'll like the plot! :D**

**Chapter 7**

_-"Feliciano" I scream as I run towards him, he actually came!_

_-"Ludwig" he whispers when I throws my arms around him and hugs him tight. _

_-"I missed you, don't ever leave again" I whisper while I hug him hard afraid of losing him again. _

_Feliciano realizes me, looks me in the eyes and reach upwards to kiss me. I put my hands on his cheeks and bring his face up to mine. Finally…_

Ludwig woke up as usually right before he kisses him.

-"It's not even funny anymore" he whispers to himself and wipes the tears that fell when he slept "what am I doing? I'm the one reading porn and I'm thinking of a guy?! I haven't read one of these magazines for ages… never since… since I met Feliciano… NO! I just haven't got time for it! That's all!"

The house is quiet at night when the dog is sleeping and even quitter when his brother had moved out so when he screamed to himself it echoed through the whole house. To be alone in a huge house like this just mess up your mind even worse.

-"I remembered when Feliciano always makes this house full of energy again" he says to himself but then shakes his head, "what am I thinking? I should get to studying! Just because I've been …" he shakes his head again and almost screams to make his own mind to understand, "I need to study, need to work! Make my mind clear again!"

Days turned into months and school came closer to begin, with no changes. The meetings were held as usual but no Feliciano and Ludwig sitting on his chair, as normal, sharing his opinions like usual. From the day they decided to not interact with this mess Ludwig started to study and work more than usual. His muscles had grown and with that the large black spots under his eyes. He looked even more tired than he has ever done before and the way he behaved… No-one wanted to talk to him anymore when the answer always was said as he did before but with a stare even worse than Ivan's mad stare. Because it was an empty stare. You could see no feelings in it. Eyes blue as glaciers and cold like them too.

One day in one of the meetings his brother Lovino came running in late. His group "The do nothing" group was never at one of those meetings. The door to where they were slammed open and Romano as he's called stood there trying to catch his breath. When he stopped to breathe heavy he stared at Ludwig with eyes which could kill and would. Everyone stared shocked at Romano.

-"You fucking potato bastard, it's all your fault" he sputters and runs towards him. He grabs Ludwig around his neck and strangleholds him. Ludwig couldn't breathe anymore but he didn't defend himself. Everyone stared at them and the only thing that could be heard in the room was Ludwig's attempts to breathe.

Suddenly Kiku runs forward and grabs Romano.

-"Help me baka" he screams to everyone as he tries to pull Romano away without success.

After Kiku called for help, everything happened at once. Ludwig fell down on the floor unconscious with Romano still trying to strangle him to death, Kiku still tried to pull them apart and the others were running up to help the poor Japanese boy. After a while they succeeded to pull them apart the there was something missing.

-"Ludwig!" Kiku calls and bends down to see if he's alive. He felt a small pulse under his skin on the neck confirming he was still alive.

-"And for God's sake why did you to that?" the shocked Frenchman asked Romano who finally had calmed down.

Romano looked on the unconscious Ludwig and understood what he had done.

-"I'm so sorry but he… but Feliciano", Romano's voice shivered as he talked and you could barely understand what he said, "Feliciano left me this" he finally said after a long time staring into Francis eyes. He handed over a hand written letter to Francis who directly after reading it lent it to Roderich with sad eyes. The letter went from hand to hand (except Ivan's) and when everyone had read it Ludwig woke up.

-"What happened" he mutters and sits up. The looks he was given made Ludwig's stomach hurt even more than it did before. They all looked sad as if whatever that had happened it wasn't something that would make someone laugh, rather the opposite.

Without saying anything he was handed the letter and he started to read. It was written with childish letters and he knew right away who've written this, he has seen it so many times.

_Brother when you find this I'll probably be gone. I'm going away for a while, maybe forever. Please know that I love you and you know that but I would love to ask a last thing of you. Would you please leave this letter to Ludwig as fast as you can? I know I could just have written to him but I just couldn't make myself send it. Anyway, the rest of the letter is for him. I love you brother! Please don't hurt Ludwig for this…_

_Ludwig… I don't know where to start – there are too many things I need to tell you. I'm so sorry I haven't told you before but I guess I just couldn't… And I'm so sorry that I have been such a pain for you. I never obey orders and I always flee. There are so many things I've done wrong and I'm truly sorry. And just because I'm such a pain and nothing good for you I'll leave you forever. You don't need to worry about me or think of me at all. I guess you will be glad over it, getting me out of the way haha! Now I maybe shall tell you the reason. It isn't your fault at all, only mine. You remind me of a boy I once knew, you're very much alike! He had the same blue eyes as you and he was blond too! I loved that boy and he disappeared… I see him in you. The feelings I'm having for you are even bigger and deeper than my feelings for that boy. I'm heading to Russia. Ivan told me of a good spot away from everything. So I'll leave, I just wanted you to know. _

_Bye and take care! I love you._

_Always yours: Feliciano Vargas._

The silence that fell over everyone when Ludwig lowered the letter echoed through everyone's mind.

-"Nein" he whispered and started to shake his head, "nein, nein, nein"

The German stood up and the walked straight up to Ivan. He grabs the scarf he's always wearing and lowers his face down to his.

-"Where is he?" he said and his voice shivered of anger.

-"He told me not to tell you" the Russian said and smiled.

-"TELL, ME, WHERE, HE, IS" Ludwig spelled each word, his voice heightened after every word and on the last word he was screaming right in the face of Ivan.

-"I still won't tell you" Ivan said still as calmly with a huge smile.

The second after Ivan said it his smile disappeared and he looked at Ludwig with the look that makes everyone else run for their lives. Everyone else was staring at the scene, terrified over what Ivan would do. The silence after Ludwig screaming was overwhelming but Ludwig stared back at Ivan with the angriest look anyone had ever seen.

-"Okay, I'll tell you, release me" Ivan said after a while of staring. Ivan looked down when Ludwig released him.

-"Now where is he?" the angry voice had disappeared and he sounded worried but he sounded like himself for the first time in a very long time.

-"In Siberia… I can take you there, you need to jump with parachute to get there" Ivan said still looking down.

-"Fine" Ludwig said and turned around.

-"Where are you going?" Kiku asked when he saw how the German was heading to the door.

-"I'm going after him of course" he said shortly and turned around in the doorway.

-"You need help" the Englishman said and everyone in the room (except Ivan of course who's still angry) nods agreeing.

-"Let us help you, we care too!" Francis says.

-"But… I don't want to put any of you guys in danger" Ludwig says and looks sad at all the faces in front of him.

-"We'll be fine and if you get in trouble there's no-one there to save you" the Japanese boy says.

-"And then Feliciano will probably die" Roderich says and looks at Ludwig.

-"Thank you guys" Ludwig says and smiles, "thank you so much!"

-"No problem, what about Ivan then?" Roderich says and looks at the angry Russian.

-"He's going with us, he's from Russia and we need a pro on Siberia to survive" he says and then looked angry at Ivan again, "I can't believe you actually let him go there"

-"First we need plane tickets to Russia, from there we can hire a plane and go to Siberia and a helicopter to go home" Ivan starts without caring of the last thing Ludwig said. Ludwig didn't care either what he said and started to command what everyone should do. No-one could deny that Ludwig who had not been himself since Feliciano started to act weird finally started to be himself, with worried eyes though.

-"Kiku get tickets, Francis you and Roderich will go and get warmwe clothes to us all and extra to Feli, even though it's summer you don't know which weather you'll have, Arthur you shall help Kiku and both of you try to get this plane and helicopter hired, with a pilot! Ivan and I will get food and other things to get ready for whatever will happen"

Everyone ran away without any objections. In less than 30 minutes everything and everyone was ready to go.

-"When will the plane come?" Ludwig asks Kiku when they're all done and stands where they first read the letter.

-"In about 20 minutes" he answers.

-"And you succeeded with the plane later in Russia?"

-"Yes I did, it'll be ready as fast as our plane to Russia touches the ground"

-"Great and Francis I really hope you got some good clothes!" Ludwig continues facing the Frenchman.

-"I got some, they match us all and they're warm" Francis answers and jumps excited with a jacket colored like the French flag in his hand.

After they all planned, changed clothes and decided who would carry what they were ready to go. Everyone was taken by the absolute calmness of Ludwig. He set up everything so everyone had what they needed, and took the heaviest bag for himself to carry.

And they all set off to Russia with hopes that Feliciano still was alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**One short chapter again but it'll be longer later I think xD**

**Chapter 8**

The plane goes smoothly in the air on their way to Russia. Everyone is asleep, leaning at each other or the windows. Ludwig is the only one awake of his friends. Now when everything was so quiet he started to think about his feelings. What had made this serious man so… unsure? First he denied that he ever really cared about Feliciano. Ludwig shakes his head and smiles ironic to himself. _What am I thinking really? Am I denying that I really care about Feli? I'm so stupid… How could I ever deny…_He sighs and looks out on the night sky. The meetings was always held exactly 18.00 with all the groups. They had no reason for starting those group meetings but it just happened. When all the group was in the meeting they would talk about special activities with all the groups or just talk about random things. Suddenly he started to quietly cry, shaking of all the feelings he had inside him, worries, love, sadness, anger. _What if he's dead because of me, because I just couldn't tell, couldn't understand myself the feelings I have for him! I won't be able to live… A life without the happy voice or the lovely smile of Feliciano Vargas isn't a life. If I find him dead or don't find him at all, I'll go away from the group somehow so they won't find me and… I will die. I can't live on without him._ With those thoughts in his head he slowly fell asleep with wet cheeks. He still shivered when he thought that when he landed in Russia he would call his brother, just if what won't happen happens.

-"Wonder why Ludwig is weirdly calling his brother" Francis asked Kiku when they stood waiting for Ludwig to finish his call.

-"I wonder" Kiku replied. But he knew in his mind why… It was obvious on his behavior.

-"Bruder!" Ludwig said to his brother when he answered the phone.

-"West? Why are you calling from this strange number?" his brother asks him.

-"I'm in Russia!"

-"WHAT? What are you doing there?" his brother asks him chocked.

-"I'm just here with meine Freunde, you know, fun!" he says to his brother and tries to sound as normal as always.

-"You? Fun?" his brother says and laughs, "that was about time! Some of my awesome genes are finally showed in you!"

-"What do you mean?" Ludwig says suddenly a bit unsure.

-"Always serious, always studying" his brother says and continues, "the only time I've actually seen you happy was when I came on visit that time and that Italian boy was cooking pasta for us! You looked really happy and you actually laughed when he had forgotten where he put the milch. He looked so confused! You're really boring, not at all like me!"

His brother laughed in the phone but Ludwig was himself near the edge of breaking. That was actually one of the best memories Ludwig ever had and if he would be honest with himself it was the best day ever. He shivered as he controlled himself to not to cry.

-"Yeah I remember" Ludwig says and tries to keep his voice steady so he wouldn't worry his brother, "you know I need to go now just wanted to call and say… yeah bruder, I love you"

-"Well that was also random but who doesn't love me?!" his brother says and then continues happy, "you have some good friends over there at that Hetalia school it seems like. Ich liebe dich auch bruder, bye"

-"Bye"

Ludwig put the phone back at its place and walked to his friends. How much he tried to hide his feelings they all could clearly tell that he was terrified, not for his sake, for Feliciano.

Without any more words they headed to the plane and soon they were flying again but this time closer to saving Ludwig's one and only love. And everyone regretted all the thoughts of Ludwig ever being a cold hearted person who doesn't care about Feliciano.


	9. Chapter 9

**2 chapters today :D**

**Chapter 9**

-"We'll jump out and everyone tries to land in that area" Ivan screamed to them as they stood with their parachute and the ice cold wind tear in their clothes.

-"Are you sure about this?" Ludwig screams to him as he looks where he points. The Russian was pointing at an area on the ground which was completely normal but he needed to ask.

-"Of course, I'm Russian, I kno' everything about my country" he says and jumps out of the plain screaming "VOOOOOOODKAAAAAAAA"

After him Ludwig stepped aside and pushed one by one of his friends to jump. None of them were afraid to jump because they all knew how you did this. Just a couple of months ago when everything was normal their school had a day you could learn something special. He, Feliciano and the other ones took the parachute lesson for the day. Just before they went on the plain Ludwig had quick information if someone had forgotten. It all went just fine and Ludwig couldn't help it but feel a big worry in his stomach. When he was the only one left he suddenly stopped. In his head he could hear Feliciano's voice clearly, his lovely, happy voice just calling his name. _Ludwig_. He suddenly felt more worried than he ever did before and quickly before he lost his mind jumped out of the plane. _I will save you!_

As fast as he left the plane the wind gripped him and wanted to drift him away. Easily he felled and he pulled the parachute just in the right time, after all he was the best one at the parachute lesson. The other ones were packing the parachutes in to their bags and everyone's noses were already red of the freezing wind when he touched the ground. They didn't hear any kind of sound at all except the cold wind making the trees creak after the loud wind while they fell. No-one said anything but they all knew that this wasn't a place of mercy and a young Italian boy without any experience of being outside like this wouldn't survive for long.

-"Now where is the cottage?" Arthur said to break the deathly silence and the breaking hope.

-"Just follow me" Ivan said and they all started to walk in a trail after the one with the most experience. They couldn't see any sign that anyone had ever walked this way before. As further they walked into the forest of cold trees with not much leafs, the worries grew stronger inside Ludwig. The other ones were also worried but not just only for the sake of Feliciano, they were terrified that Ludwig would do something stupid if they found Feliciano… dead…

-"Why did it take such a long time for you to jump?" Francis suddenly said with an awkward laugh, "afraid of heights?"

-"Not really" the German said and looked away when Francis turned around to watch him, "I just remembered something"

-"What?" Kiku said happy to have something else to listen on then the creaking trees.

-"A memory of Feliciano… A dear memory" Ludwig started to say ignoring the burning of tears in his eyes, "our pinky promise a long time ago"

-"Is it too much to beg of you to tell us?" Arthur said curiously.

-"No it's fine" Ludwig said and smiled, "it was the second day after our time at Hetalia and people where still a bit afraid of me, some still are today. Anyway I was walking to school when I saw a bunch of boys standing in a circle laughing. They were blocking the way so I had no other choice so I walked up to them, still standing a couple of meters behind them, to look what they were looking at. In the center of the circle there was a boy. I recognized him from school. He was crying and one of the boys was holding his bag turning it upside down laughing. I couldn't stand that anyone was bulling someone so I got angry and broke in to the circle. 'What the hell are you doing?' I screamed to them. They got scared and tried to explain themselves and I couldn't just stand their lack of respect to other people so I screamed to them to leave this boy alone and never ever do anything to him again. Every one of them ran away terrified and the little boy suddenly started to scream stuff like 'Please don't hurt me', 'I'm a virgin, there's no fun killing a virgin' and 'you're a German right, I got family in Berlin'. I just looked at him and said 'I won't hurt you' and started to walk to school. The boy suddenly hugged my arm and I wasn't prepared at all, no-one really wants to hug me you know. He said 'I knew you were nice, I'm Feliciano and you?' looking up at me with the most…" Ludwig suddenly went silent but then continued with a shivering voice, "most brown and beautiful eyes ever. I didn't know what to say so I just muttered 'Ludwig, and you should learn how to protect yourself'. After school he ran up to me when I stood by my locker. 'Would you please teach me how to protect myself? I would like that, people are always mean to me, could you do that?' I was stunned that he came back and I was stunned how he made me smile with his smile so I just said yes. The days passed and every day after school we had training. I tried my best, yelled at him, but there weren't many changes with him. Then suddenly one day I woke up and he was I my bed. I got terrified and screamed to him wondering why he was in my bed. He just said that he doesn't like sleeping alone and his brother refused to let him sleep with him. 'Why do you think I would?' I asked him and he looked up on me with the brightest, saddest eyes, 'May I?'. I couldn't stand those eyes, can't even today, and that was the first time I found him there. Weeks passed and I helped him with everything and we trained every day. I can't help but agree now that we grew closer each day even though I were angry at him most of the time. He could call any time on a day, even on weekends, just screaming help and were he was. What he needed help with was just to tie his shoes and more ridiculous things. But I always came for his help. One day he didn't talk to me just like he was scared like everyone else was for me. Kiku, do you remember the letter you found a long time ago at my place? That was why he was so scared. Someone had said in school to him that I hated him. He had tried to explain himself the whole day but I couldn't get what he tried to say. Anyways I read the letter and it stood that Feliciano was afraid I hated him. He tried his best to ask but he was so afraid that I would hate him and get angry. But I just went to him. I found him on a rock outside his home. First he tried to say what I've already read but he just stuttered so I said: 'I don't… hate you'. He thought I've read his mind and said things like 'I'm happy' and 'Ah Ludwig can read minds!'. But Kiku had told me what to do, so I promised him, a pinky promise that we would always he friends. I've never seen as happy as he was there. But then, months later, he didn't come to the training which was the brightest moment of the day to me even though he never did what I told him but… That was truly the best time of my day and he… when he stopped to come, stopped to talk to me… I didn't know why I always was waiting by my phone waiting for him to call for help as he always have done since that day. He didn't call and after you guys came", he looked up and now was everyone looking at him with sad eyes," I thought that I had pulled myself together and started to work but I did that just to forget… it didn't really work…"

He went silent and everyone had tears held back inside their eyes.

-"We better find Feliciano" Francis says and Ludwig smiled grateful. Francis knew about that letter, Feliciano had called him that day and asked what he would do. He told him to just go and tell Ludwig about it and write it down so he wouldn't forget. That that letter was read and not told was new to him though.

-"We're here" Ivan suddenly said and stopped.

The cottage was small and completely made of wood. It had one chimney and two windows. But there was no smoke coming out of the chimney.

-"He will probably not be inside so we will leave our things here, Roderich you'll stay in there and make a fire while the rest of us will look for him" Ludwig said in a nervous voice.

-"We better not go alone so can we go in pairs?" Kiku asked when they stood outside ready to go.

-"Yes as long as everyone walking in different directions" Ludwig said but quickly added, "I'll go alone though"

-"Okay, well then Francis-san and Arthur-san will go that way and me and Ivan-san will go that way" the little Asian boy said and pointed in different directions.

-"Great and remember to say in the radio when you're heading back but first of all I hope you all remembered your radios" Ludwig said and turned around to the direction he would look for Feliciano.

They all went to their direction and started to search.

Ludwig slowly walked through the dry forest. The wind was ice cold and weak but he could feel in the air that later there's going to be a really strong storm. The skin on his face slowly started to get numb as further he walked without the sight of Feliciano. A stone slowly builds up in his stomach as further he walks and deep inside his heart he hoped that he would be the one finding Feliciano. He ran through the forest, looking behind each tree and shouting Feliciano's name. The training he did before this helped him to run so long without getting tired but soon he started to breathe heavy. Panic grew in his mind and the only thing that existed was the trees and the need to find him. Suddenly his radio beeped which made him scream. He shakes his head to get his mind to listen on what the radio wanted to say. When he had calmed down he noticed that the sky was slowly getting darker and the wind was colder.

-"Eh… How do you use this thing, anyways ehm… Japan and Russia-san is heading back" his radio suddenly said with the voice of Japan.

-"Roger, I'll keep on looking for a while, France and England you can head back to if you want to" he answers and looks up on the sky. They had agreed that they would use their country nicknames which they found out back in school. Everyone came from different countries and they thought that it was a good way of knowing whom they talk about without anyone else knowing. One of the great minds behind this was his dear Feliciano, or North Italy, shortly Italy.

-"Oh good" Arthur's voice said in the radio, "I'm getting sick of this wanker"

Ludwig ignored the fight over the radio between Arthur and Francis; _they don't know how serious this is… _

Suddenly Ludwig could see a huge shadow of something further forward in the growing darkness. He didn't notice it before when he concentrated on the tree which came up next to him. Carefully he walked to it and saw that it was a huge tree. Along all of the small trees this tree was surely outstanding in its ancient glory. The long branches were hanging down and the leaves on the branches created a natural little tent when they reached the ground. Just to see how it looks under the branches Ludwig slowly walked forward.

-"What's that" he slowly said to himself when he saw how something had messed up the leaves under one of the huge branches.

When he came closer his heart stopped. Under the branch was a body of a young boy.

-"Nein" Ludwig whispers as he sees the little piece of the boy's hair that' ve always fascinated Ludwig. How it always seem to make that curl even though it's raining and how weird he reacts when he touch it.

Without thinking he runs to Feliciano and grabs his lifeless body, holding him with his mouth on his cheek. The world seemed to stop when he couldn't feel the warmth of life against his cheek.

-"Nein" he whispers again but keeps on holding him, waiting for the breath. After what seemed to be an eternity he could feel his cheek getting warmer. And he started to run.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He slammed the door open to the cottage and ran to the only bed putting Feliciano's body down. The others looked shocked at him as he turned around.

-"What do I do now?" he screams to everyone who looked at him with big eyes.

-"You need to take his clothes off and someone needs to do the same" Ivan says.

Fast but careful Ludwig started to take Feliciano's clothes off until the boy was only in his underwear. When he was done he looked with panic in his eyes on Ivan. Feliciano's body told them that he had been outside in cold clothes for too long.

-"Someone needs to lay beside him and warm him up with his own body" the Russian said without moving from the spot he was standing.

Ludwig fast started to rip off the yellow, black and red jacket Francis had given to him before at airport. No-one said anything about taking his place because they all could see how Ludwig was panicking and they all could see the love in his eyes.

-"Turn around" he suddenly says when he only had his T-shirt and pants left. The others didn't really notice themselves as they were staring at Ludwig with their minds in a different place. The only one who had already turned around from the beginning was Kiku because of his politeness.

-"Are you shy?" Francis says and laughs but turns around to pick in the fire. The others turned around too. They stayed that way until they heard someone messing with the bed and they turned around.

The little cottage had only one room with an open fire, a bed and a table with chairs. Even though it wasn't much furniture in the cottage it wasn't much space between everyone inside. While Ludwig had been gone and the others had come back they had put all of their backs and stuff under the table but their sleeping bags in the center of the room. Arthur and Francis had a loud fight over who would sleep on the bed when Kiku had interrupted them and said that Feliciano should have it. There was no more fighting about that but soon they started to fight over who would sleep next to who. When Ludwig came running in with Feliciano in his arms they hadn't been fighting for a while and it was calm in the little cottage. Now there was a silent full with worries and especially for Ludwig.

-"It would be best if we could get to a hospital but it's hard in terrain" Ivan suddenly says and looks outside, "and it will soon be a storm"

When he finished the sentence the wind started to blow outside until the window was shivering. Everyone stared at each other shocked over the sudden change of weather.

-"It was just like you said to the weather that it would storm" Francis said and laughed unsure.

-"General Winter is just a friend of mine" he said and turns his head so he met his eyes.

With that said it went silent in the little cottage except the blowing wind. Ludwig was laying in the bed hugging Feliciano gently, feeling his chest rising when he breaths and feeling how he slowly is getting warmer. _He needs water... _Ludwig thinks as he remembers his cold lips.

-"Could I get a glass of water" Ludwig asks, "it's in the orange bag"

Kiku carefully gets the water and hands over it to Ludwig.

-"Thanks" he says as he takes the water and carefully lifts Feliciano up so he could feed him the water. Feliciano swallows the water by reflects but doesn't wake up. Ludwig sighs deeply and gives Kiku the water back.

-"Shall I keep a guard on him so you can sleep?" Kiku asks when he saw the tired eyes of Ludwig.

-"No, I'll look" he says and gets back into the position he had before," get some sleep". Without saying anything Kiku went back to his sleeping bag and laid down.

The days passed like that. Ludwig carefully making Feliciano drink some water, denying that someone else except him would guard Feliciano while he slept and the others playing cards. Ludwig grew more tired for each day and soon the only thing he knew was Feliciano in his arms and his eyes that wouldn't stay open. One morning when the others were making breakfast he couldn't resist sleep anymore. Slowly, slowly his eyes closed and he drifted away into a dream world where Feliciano was awake and he was happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Whose arms are this?_ is the first thought that runs through Feliciano's head when he slowly opens his eyes to a bright room as he remembers as the cottage. Carefully he relishes himself from the strong arms that held him so gently without realizing that there was someone in the bed. Suddenly he sees how the empty cottage isn't empty anymore and there are jackets and bags all over the room. In a circle in front of the fire he saw the backs of his friends.

-"What are you doing here?" he asks shocked when he stands up from the bed. For just a moment ago he was freezing under a tree when he couldn't find the way back after looking for something to eat and now his friends is sitting right in front of him.

-"Saving your ass" Arthur says and turns around with a smile.

-"I thought you would ask first what he's doing there" Francis continues and laughs when he points behind Feliciano, on the bed. Confused Feliciano turns around and looks at the bed. In the bed, just where he was laying, he sees a familiar face. His face turns red when he sees the bare chest and realizing that the arms he felt was Ludwig's. In a pile on the side of the bed he sees Ludwig's usual T-shirt and gently picks it up. Still blushing he takes the T-shirt and carefully puts it on the sleeping German who miraculously didn't wake up.

-"He doesn't like sleeping without a shirt" he explains when he turns around and sees everyone's surprised faces but then his face turned sad as the feelings inside him started to come up , "what are you, what is he doing here?"

-"He wanted to save you and we tagged along" Roderich says and smiles.

-"Why did he do that?" Feliciano says in a sad voice and sits down next to Francis and Kiku. He found a T-shirt in the mess of clothes and sleeping bags and putts it on. It was big for him and the arms reached to his elbows.

-"You should have seen him" Arthur says and shakes his head, "I've never seen anyone that worried before"

-"Yeah and do you remember when Romano strangled him, he didn't even protect himself!" Francis says shocked.

-"What?" Feliciano asks shocked. _I begged him not to hurt him!_

-"Yeah, he came running in the meeting and strangled Ludwig screaming it was his fault" Francis continues in the same shocked voice.

-"And he didn't protect himself at all, he just let him" Roderich says in a confused voice.

Feliciano couldn't believe what he heard. The always stoic, strong Ludwig letting his older brother strangles him?! It was his fault, he should have given Ludwig directly and not trough his brother.

-"So he came all this way… why?" Feliciano whispers with tears burning in his eyes of the guilt that built up in his heart.

-"I don't think that it's okay for us to say it" Francis says and looks at Feliciano with sad eyes.

-"Right!" Kiku suddenly says, "I was told that Ludwig brought you some pasta"

-"He brought me pasta?" Feliciano says happy and smiles. Laughing and talking with new energy they started to cook the pasta, waiting for Ludwig to wake up.

* * *

_I can smell pasta… Feliciano… It's almost like home when I can find Feliciano in my bed. I have no clue how he gets there but he's there every morning… And I love it… I understand now how much I've always loved him being in my bed… I think I already understood when he wasn't there anymore… _Slowly he opens his eyes to see that he's in the cottage but there's something that have changed since he fell asleep. Suddenly he remembers that there's no cold Feliciano in his arms and that he was alone in the bed.

-"Ah!" he shouts when he sees the back of Feliciano standing by the table.

Feliciano turns around and smiles. He's wearing one of the T-shirts Francis brought to him and looked much healthier than he did when he found him. Ludwig couldn't control himself anymore when he saw him standing there, just like usual, smiling. All the hidden feelings he have had through whole of their friendship had built up, exploded as he looked into those warm brown eyes. Without any thought in his head he runs forward and hugs him, hiding his face in Feliciano's shoulder. Slowly Feliciano raises his hands and hugs Ludwig back. They both shivered of the feelings they felt, this is what they both have been dreaming of so long.

-"Mein God Feliciano never do that again" he started to whisper against his shoulder, "you stupid person, don't, ever, nein" what he said couldn't be heard anymore and that was just fine because most of it was in German. Suddenly he started to cry, he couldn't help it anymore. He finally had Feliciano in his arms after so long time. But then he suddenly relished him and fell back on the bed.

-"I'm sorry" was the only thing he could say before he put his face into his hands with his elbows on his knees and started to cry even more while sitting on the bedside. Feliciano stood shocked left with tears in his eyes too. Ludwig was crying in front of him, the one all of his dreams had been about. Since came to Russia, to this cottage, Ludwig was the only thing he could think of, and now he's here, crying.

Everyone in the room was shocked. No-one of them had never seen Ludwig cry before. Roderich started to pull in Francis jacket and right after there where only Feliciano and Ludwig left in the room but neither noticed. Feliciano slowly walked up to Ludwig and fell on his knees in front of him so his face was in the same length as Ludwig's. The T-shirt he had on him reached the floor when he knelt. Carefully he took Ludwig's hands from his face and looks up and into Ludwig's sky blue eyes full of tears.

-"Why are you crying?" Feliciano said carefully lifting his hand and wipes Ludwig's tears from his cheeks.

-"Because" his voice cracked but then he took a deep breath and looked into Feliciano's brown beautiful eyes, "Ti amo"

Feliciano didn't know how Ludwig knew how to say that in his own native language. A wonderful warmth spread in his stomach and Ludwig's eyes told him that it was the truth he spoke. Slowly he leans forward and puts his lips on Ludwig's. Ludwig kissed him back carefully and Feliciano throws his arms around Ludwig's neck in an embrace of true love. All the feelings they've hidden for so long finally showed in a first kiss. Tears fell down from both of their eyes and their cheeks got wet. Never in life they thought that this would happen, that the other part would feel the same.

-"Ich liebe dich" Feliciano whispers when their lips unseals, leaning his forehead on Ludwig's.

-"Am I dreaming?" Ludwig says and laughs with tears shining in his eyes.

-"If I would dream I would have waked up before this" Feliciano says and kisses Ludwig sweet on the lips once again.

-"You're right" Ludwig says and sighs of relief. Once again he kisses him, dragging his hand though Feliciano's hair and for the first time he's feeling truly happy.

**Last one right after! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

-"I can't believe it took so long time" Francis suddenly laughs. He had entered the house without neither Feliciano nor Ludwig noticed him. Quickly they pulled away from each other but Ludwig kept Feliciano's hand in his.

-"Don't just run in like that" Ludwig stutters, blushing so much that his face looked like a tomato.

-"You could have turned so you were in profile to the window" Francis says and walks further in with a tail of the rest of the group after him, "we had just the view of Italy's back, it sucked"

-"Yeah, profile would have been better" Arthur says and pops up from the back of Francis.

-"My ship just got canon" Japan says happily as he also pops up.

-"Just stop it guys" Ludwig says again still blushing.

The others laughed and so the days passed. The storm was still too strong for the helicopter to take them home but they were just fine. Ludwig had never thought he would feel as happy as he did during those storm days in Russia with his friends, and his one and only. The day passed with joy and sometimes they went outside if the storm wasn't too hard. After a week had passed there was not much food and water left and the storm refused to go away. Even though they were happy Ludwig was truly worried. One day he woke up before everyone else as usual but there was something strange.

He slowly started to look over the food so they all could have a normal breakfast. The others didn't really know how bad it was but they all knew that it wasn't much left. Suddenly he stops, _it's so quiet…. _

Slowly he turns around to watch out of the window. The wind that had made the trees bend outside was gone and he could see the blue sky. Carefully without waking the other up he sneaks to the door and opens it.

Outside was as he saw through the window. The sun shined and he couldn't hear the wind anywhere. The coldness was gone and replaced with what seemed to be a spring wind.

-"Idiot close the door, it's freezing cold asshole" Francis mumbles behind him.

Ludwig closes the door and turns around. Everyone was awake and looked up on him with sleepy eyes. After Feliciano had waked up after they found him they offered everyone that they would also sleep on the floor but they insisted that they would have the bed.

-"We can leave" he says shocked.

They all suddenly looked awake and stared out through the door on the sunny weather. All of their faces showed happiness and relief.

-"Yes!" Francis shouts.

-"What's going on?" a little voice says from the back of the room. Feliciano didn't wake up of the cold wind but Francis shout had waked him up.

-"We can finally go home" Ludwig says with a smile as he walks up to Feliciano in the bed.

-"Really?" the chocolate brown eyes looked up and into Ludwig's heavenly blue with pure happiness.

-"Yes" Ludwig answers with a smile.

Feliciano throws himself up from the bed and into Ludwig's arms. Ludwig swings him around in the room and them both laughs into each other's arms.

-"Can we go now?" Italy asks with his arms still around Ludwig's neck. His eyes shined and Ludwig felt how his stomach went warm of the feelings he had for this man.

-"We need to pack" Ludwig says and smiles.

-"And we need to get ready" Roderich says suddenly standing behind them, smiling.

-"Right! I can cook something on the last things we have left while you pack, please Luddy?" the Italian begs calling Ludwig by Italy's nickname for him.

-"Fine" he says and sighs, "But not too much! We maybe need some later on"

Everyone helped each other to get all the things ready. Suddenly Feliciano started to sing a song Roderich had taught him before. They all knew the song and one by one they started to sing and the little cottage was suddenly filled with singing voices. The only one who didn't sing was Ludwig who just looked at his friends with pleasure. This journey had brought them all together in a way that nothing else could. Ludwig couldn't help but feel that without what his friends had done to him and Feliciano they would never come together. He has to make up to them somehow one day.

-"So where will Alfred meet us?" Ludwig asks when they stand inside the now empty cottage. It was a lot bigger without all the bags and sleeping bags. When silence fell they could feel the loneliness that was in the cottage before they arrived.

-"I'm going to miss this place" Feliciano wined and grabbed Ludwig's arm.

-"Me too" Ludwig said and took Feliciano's hand.

-"We maybe can visit this place someday" Francis said and nodded.

-"Yeah… and bring the others too" Arthur said, smiling.

-"It's a bit small though" Roderich says and looks around, "but we can always build this cottage bigger.

-"Is that all right?" Kiku asks Ivan unsure. After all it was he who knew about this place in the first place.

-"Da, it's fine" he says and this time his smile wasn't like it used to be. It seems to be a real smile for once. They all share the smiles but then suddenly Ludwig's radio beeps.

-"_Alfred here, go to the place now. I will be there in about a half hour" _the radio says in a static voice.

Ludwig takes it up and pushes the button to speak.

-"Roger that, we're on the way" he says shortly in the radio and then puts it back into his pocket.

-"We need to go then" Roderich says and opens the door. Without saying anything more they picked up their stuff and started to walk.

Feliciano held Ludwig's hand as they walked through the forest. So much had changed in this country between them all. Even if Francis wouldn't say it out loud he has respect for Ludwig and Arthur after this trip. The hate between them have disappeared and replaced with friendship even though the fights which still exist, but not as serious as before.

-"Luddy" Feliciano says and looks up at Ludwig.

-"Yes" he says and smiles down to Feliciano.

-"What we have now will continue when we come home right?" he says a bit worried.

Suddenly Ludwig stops and turns around so he faces Feliciano. He slowly puts his hands on Feliciano's cheeks with blue eyes staring into his worried brown eyes. The ice cold blueness that Ludwig eyes had before was gone and replaced with sparkles which made his eyes look like a beautiful blue day sky with stars. The others heard what they said and turned around to watch what would happen.

-"Deep inside me I've always wanting to hold your hand in school, to kiss you in my couch while we watch a movie and go out to a restaurant" Ludwig smiles, "never before have I felt the happiness I can feel now, never in life will I ever let you go again"

Slowly he leant down and brought Feliciano's face to his. Once again he kissed him with gentle lips and Feliciano throws his arms around Ludwig. The others could feel the warmth between them and they all knew that this was a couple that never will part.

**And that was Finally! :D Please send a comment on what you thought about this! c: Hope you enjoyed reading this, thanks for reading! ^^D**

_**Right I just need to add that I maybe will write like another story with the same characters and backstory :3 More GerIta 8D**_


End file.
